


Memories of a Nobody

by Sebastina_Michaelis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Existence, Nobody - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Sebastina_Michaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a nobody. I exist, and I matter,  but nobody seems to see it that way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of a Nobody

I matter. I’m not just some nobody. Well...aside from the names given to us, but we aren’t less than a person just because we don’t have hearts. Emotions don’t make a person. None of us had asked for this. It wasn’t our fault our missing halves sucumbed to the darkness, so why did we have to suffer? The world wasn’t just black and white, or light and dark, there’s a whole lot of gray in-between. They gray is us. But, nobody saw it that way.

The bearer of the keyblade claimed he was on the side of light, but he himself had let his heart be taken. Then he had the nerve to take one of our own too. How could one who walked the line of the gray area tell me I didn’t matter? That I didn’t deserve to be here. Because I do! As I live and breathe. I exist. And I’m real. But...why can’t they just see it that way? Even the name Nobody… who’s idea was it to call us that? Even the name implies that we’re nothing. After a while some of us actually started to believe it too. It felt like Xemnas was the only one keeping that small spark from dying out. He brought us all together, and when I’m with the rest of them, I know. Some memories of what I used to feel resurface and I know I have a place here, a new, better one where the darkness couldn’t get to us. We controlled it now. Bent it to our wills and used to go wherever our ‘hearts’ desired.

We would make ourselves matter. I was sick of being told ‘you don’t exist’. If I didn’t exist I wouldn’t be here writing this. Thoughts and figments of the imagination couldn’t pick up a pen. A person picked up a pen, and they write down those thoughts and figments, hoping someone will read them...or maybe just so they don’t get lost in a jumble of other thoughts and figments. Maybe… I’m just writing this to prove to myself that I’m real. Or I just want someone else to find this and maybe… leave us alone. If we can’t have Kingdom Hearts, that doesn’t mean you can rip away what little of a life we have left. They say it themselves that we’re ‘empty shells left behind when a strong heart turns dark’. I didn’t feel empty. At least not when I’m around them. Sometimes I do. There’s all these things I wonder and none of the thoughts have any emotion attached, so I wonder why I even came up with them in the first place. I can remember some feelings… but other that I never really understood when I was a normal person, I can’t. Sometimes I can feel happy, or remember it so strongly that I think I’m feeling something. Other times I would feel scared at how little I cared. At least I think I would feel scared. I don’t know anymore. I don’t think I know anything now.

But to whoever finds this, I’m probably long gone, whether I’m actually living my life or… have been ripped away by one of those warriors of the light, just do this one thing for me. We aren’t nobody, we are somebody. We’re people too with hopes and aspirations. Don’t forget about us. At the end of the day, that’s the one thing that does scare me. Being forgotten and everything I’ve done just not mattering. I… we we do matter. We are not nobody. We are somebody...but why can’t someone see that? 


End file.
